


To Health

by Emeka



Category: Vampire Doll Guilt-na-Zan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Old habits, and maybe a new one.





	To Health

Ever since the first, Kyoichi brings him mandarins when he falls ill.

After a time the taste of sweet citrus is synonymous with fever and chills but he can never bring himself to refuse. As much as he enjoys teasing Kyoichi he can't break his heart, and his heart has been set on these.

His fingers tremble with his new bowl. The mandarins glimmer wetly like orange slugs. "And how are you doing lately?"

"I'm fine, Kyoji." Looking up at him with shy, barely masked adoration.

A slice bursts in his mouth, leaving a sad wet husk that he swallows after the juice. "Come here."

Kyoji has always felt like the elder of them, but never more than now. Kyoichi comes obediently to sit on the bed's edge, clumsy bandaged hands hidden behind his back. Dummy. "What is it?"

"Closer," Kyoji says, after another slug has burst in his mouth. This one he keeps in an acidic pool around his tongue. 

And this time when Kyoichi obeys, Kyoji kisses him firmly on the mouth, releasing simultaneously the juice. Kyoichi chokes first, spilling down both their chins, before bravely latching on and completing the exchange.

They part, his sweet big brother flushed and smiling confusedly. "What was...?"

"For your health," Kyoji simply says.


End file.
